


What the White Moon Gave Me

by Mischief11



Series: Worlds Will Collide [3]
Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: 1x6, Anal Sex, Byamba has a hard hand and will use it, Byamba is very protective, M/M, Mei Lin is a enchanting killer, Oral Sex, Spanking, The Author Regrets Nothing, author loves tags, still need a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief11/pseuds/Mischief11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the night of the white moon and it is not only the Empress who is in for a eventful evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the White Moon Gave Me

 Marco had been trying to steal a piece of sweet meat from Byamba’s plate when the arrow missed the Empress by inches and the guards moved in place. Immediately all the laughter and talking around him stopped as everyone turned to where the arrow had flown to see a tall Chinese woman standing there with the bow still in hand. Screams could be heard around them and the sound of metal rang in his ear when Byamba pulled out his sword. He could not recognize her but her outfit was similar to what the Khan’s concubines were wearing and she had to been at court to have gotten so close that she could take a shot. Some of the people were taken out of their shock when the guards went to apprehend the woman but quickly hit the ground in a flash of white and steel. More guards quickly entered the fray but they merely joined their comrades either dead or dying as the woman slowly made her way closer to the stand. Marco has never seen nothing anything like her: swift and deadly, strong and graceful, poised and merciless. Almost as if he was in a trance Marco had begun to move forward to better see more of the killer angel in action that he barely noticed when a large hand grabbed his shoulder until it pulled. Almost stumbling backwards Marco grabbed on the arm to steady himself as it pulled him closer to the back of the stand near the Khan's guard. Marco was not surprised when he turned his head and saw that it was Byamba who had grabbed him when Marco had been moving past.

The Mongolian had his eyes on the woman fighting the guards but when Marco tried to step forward out of Byamba's grasp those eyes quickly swung to him. His face was fierce and his eyes dared Marco to take another step to closer to the fighting and therefore away from him. Deciding quickly that trying to do anything would not end well for him Marco shuffled closer to his lover while turning to look back as the woman killed another soldier with ease. Marco's body started to tense and the hand on his shoulder tightened when the woman turned to run at them with desperate eyes, raven hair flying in the wind, and her white gown speckled with blood but she did not get far when a arrow struck her in the chest. Jumping in surprise at the unexpected arrow Marco turned to the side and could not hide his surprise to see the Empress lowering a bow with nothing but hatred and disgust on her face. The would-be-killer collapsed on the ground as more guards entered the area surrounding her with swords drawn as her tortured screams rose into the air. Yusuf stepped forward ushering commands to the guards who proceeded to pick her up uncaring of her injury and dragged her away to her prison. One look at the Khan's face revealed that the woman would not receive the mercy his father and uncle got. There was no one to go on a mission for her in hopes of gaining the Khan's favor to spare her life and no one who would defend her. Marco was pulled out of his thoughts as Byamba's hand moved from his shoulder to his arm to pull him away as the Khan, Empress, Prince Jingim, and the other nobles left under guard as now the festivities were over. Allowing his lover to guide him into the safety of the inner palace walls Marco turned his head where he could faintly hear the woman screams as she was led away.

Marco could not help but pity her.

* * *

 

The commotion have finally settled down outside around midnight leaving Marco to enjoy the peace as he folded his white outfit away with more “fancy” clothes that the Khan provided. Just as he placed his boots away the door to his rooms started to unlock behind him. Thinking back to the woman from earlier who tried to kill the Empress caused Marco to grab for the dagger he kept in the bed post in case his visitor was not friendly. However the knife turned out to be unneeded when his visitor turned out to be Byamba who was carrying a covered plate with one hand and a jug with cups in another. Marco noticed that he had stripped himself of his formal robes but still carried his sword at his hip. After he closed the door Byamba noticed the blade in Marco’s hand and nodded in approval as he placed the food on the desk.

“It is good that you keep a blade in your rooms. Give it to me.” Byamba ordered as he approached his lover with his hand extended.

Marco automatically handed the blade over and stay silently as his lover closely examined the dagger before handing it back.

“It is a decent blade. I will bring you a better one tomorrow.”

“Is that really necessary? Surely I don’t need a legion of weapons in my rooms.” Marco replied as he replaced the dagger back under his bed.

“Maybe not a legion of weapons but you need a better one. There has been two attacks inside the palace walls so I will not see you so badly armed.” The Mongolian explained as he pulled his lover into his arms and a kiss. Whatever Marco was going to say was forgotten as Byamba’s tongue danced with his and large hands roamed freely pulling away clothes in an unhurried manner until Marco was bare. Marco tried to undress his lover in the same manner but his hands were pushed away once he got to the final shirt. Pulling away Byamba sat down on the bed while pulling Marco to stand in front of him where the Mongolian paused to admire him. Marco was not prideful so to be studied so carefully made him shift from one leg to the other. This was not like how it was two days ago where Marco laid upon sheets with nothing but the sky over his head and the feeling of magic in the air. Now he was standing in his room in front of his lover while hoping to not be found lacking.

“You need not worry so. You are wonderful to look upon and even more so to hold. I would kiss every part of you now if there was not business for us to take care of first.” Byamba replied as hands found their way to Marco’s hips.

“Business? What type of business?” Marco asked confused at the current events.

“The business of what happened tonight. It can be excused for you not to have been armed because of the festival but from now on you will carry a dagger on you. What cannot be excused is you not immediately moving back to safety AND becoming so lost in what you saw that you began to move _towards_ the fighting.” Byamba growled as his hands tightened their grip.

“I am sorry. It was careless of me.” Marco admitted quietly now that he remembered what he done.

“Yes, it was. Tonight you will learn the consequences of when your careless actions puts you in danger.” Before Marco could open his mouth and reply Byamba used his strength to pull the Latin down and over his legs with his arse in the air.

“Byamba!” Marco called out as he struggled on his lover’s lap his arousal no longer clouding his mind.

“I do not wish to do this but I will. I hope that the memory of your aching ass keeps you from being so careless with your life in the future.” Deciding that enough talking had been done for now Byamba raised his hand and brought it down on Marco’s rear with a loud crack. Marco let out what only could be described as a squeak before Byamba lowered his hand again. Marco decided that he was not taking this lying down so he tried to squirm and wiggle away but Byamba just re-adjusted his grip so that the Latin could not go anywhere before continuing. The crack of skin contacting skin echoed off the walls mixed in with Marco’s quiet groans and low whimpers as his lover continued the punishment. His rear quickly began to smart and Marco tried again to squirm away from the blows but he was too tightly held. The blows came steady but Marco could feel that his lover was holding back on him. However, he could not focus completely on his butt because every smack caused Marco’s cock to rub against Byamba’s thigh. The pleasure and the pain mixed together gave Marco a drunk feeling as his hips tried to rock down for more friction.

“From now on you will keep a better eye on your surroundings. You will not become so absorbed that you almost walk into the fray but instead focus on staying safe. Do you understand?” Byamba asked beginning and ending each sentence with a smack.

“Yes.” Marco growled out around the painful throbbing of his rear and rock hardness of his cock that made his head swim.

“Good. I hope we never have to repeat this discussion.” Byamba replied as his hand went from striking to caressing Marco’s heated flesh.

Now that he was no longer being held down Marco proceeded to rock down onto Byamba’s thighs hoping to find some relief but it was not enough and he was swimming in desire for something else. Pulling off of the Mongolian’s thighs Marco fell to his knees between his lover’s legs while attacking his mouth with hungry kisses. Large hands roamed up until they cupped Marco’s head gently where Byamba was able to slow the kiss down where they both could savor it. Marco allowed his hands to roam down to Byamba’s pants where he eagerly undid the lacing and pulled aside his lover’s small clothes till he got to his prize. Byamba groaned when Marco’s hands wrapped around his cock and leaned back so that he was resting on his arms his body relaxing under the Latin’s talented fingers. Marco smiled when Byamba slightly arched into his grip before bending down and giving the head of his cock a long lick. The familiar taste of his lover on his tongue only made him more aroused as he took the cock head into his mouth and sucked.

“Ta saikhan biye nadad taalagdakh yaaj medej baigaa.” Byamba growled while his hands found purchase on Marco’s hair. Pleased that his lover was happy Marco continued to suck and lick on the head until a slight tug on his hair encouraged him to speed up. Relaxing his throat Marco took his lover into his mouth as much as he could until the muscles in his throat started to twitch while curses filled the air. It was easy to lose himself to the actions of sucking, licking and stroking until the fingers in his hair tightened and pulled away. Gasping in surprise Marco swung his eyes up to look at his lover only to whimper when he saw the burning desire in his eyes.

“Can I have you?” Byamba asked in a voice low and dirty. Marco arse felt hot and throbbed but it did nothing to cool the want that seemed to fill all of his body making him hungrier.

“Yes, please. I want you.” Marco nodded eagerly climbing up into his lover’s arms searching for more kisses. Tongues danced and fought for dominance as hands roamed freely between them. Byamba squeezed Marco’s ass making the fire in his veins run even hotter as he rocked down on his lover’s lap. Deciding that play time was over Byamba grasped Marco by the hips and laid him on his stomach across the bed before standing up and looking for his jacket that he had deposited on the desk. After a second of searching Byamba pulled out the jar of oil and returned to his spot on the bed. Marco took the time to catch his breath before a slick finger was probing at his entrance while a large hand stroked his thighs gently. One finger became two than three and soon Marco was on his knees rocking back on the four fingers twisting inside of him making lighting strike through his veins.

“Please, Byamba. I’m ready for you. Please, I need you to fuck me.” Marco begged as he rocked on fingers that were not enough for what he wanted. The fingers were quickly removed as something thicker was soon stretching and pushing inside of him until Marco is faced down into his pillows while his body shook because it was too much and not enough. Marco is given most of a minute to adjust before fingers are digging into his hips while Byamba starts to thrust earnestly into his young lover. Once he knows that Marco can take more the fingers tighten and the thrusts start coming in faster.

“You have no idea how you feel, dear one. So hot and tight for me.” Byamba growled low into Marco’s ear as a hand traveled from Marco’s hip onto his shoulder.

“Yes, for you. Only for you, Byamba. Please, fuck me harder. I want it, please.” The Latin begged while clinging to the bed under him for balance. Hearing his lover’s plea Byamba shifted so that he was standing on the floor while one leg was bended on the bed allowing him to fuck Marco  with harder and deeper thrusts. His hands were holding the Latin in place, his cock pounding into him roughly while he growled out how wonderful and tight his lover was. Each stinging slap of Byamba’s flesh against his arse set a fire roaring in his veins while pulling loud cries from Marco’s in both the Mongolian and Latin tongue. Marco was dancing on the edge of a cliff but then the fingers in his hair tightened a fraction almost to the point of pain and he felt as though he was falling and breaking apart in an ocean of fire. Marco’s body shook with the strength of his release as the pillow swallowed him shouting Byamba’s name. He could only lay there clinging to the sheets as Byamba rutted into him until he spilled his release deep into Marco’s body.

Byamba pulled out and collapsed next to Marco’s body glistening with sweat. They laid there for a couple of minutes enjoying the afterglow of good sex before anyone decided to move. Marco grabbed a towel, dipped it into a jug of water and cleaned himself off before returning to the bed and doing the same to him while exchanging lazy kisses. While Marco place the towels where his dirty clothes sat Byamba fetched the platter, jug and cup before returning to bed. When Marco had settled himself on the bed against the pillows Byamba removed the lid revealing sweet meats and salt cakes and the jug as wine. Together the two lovers enjoyed their snack wrapped in a blanket on the night of the white moon.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ta saikhan biye nadad taalagdakh yaaj medej baigaa. - You know how to please me, sweet one.  
> Will someone help me with ideas? I'm having a hard time picking places in season one to plant stories.
> 
> Yes, I did cut down on the sex. Sorry.


End file.
